ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jaana
How to pronounce the name? I regrettably haven't played Ultima IX that far (and won't until Wine developers fix the mouse pointer issues). Can anyone tell how Jaana's name is pronounced in Ultima IX (or U6 FM-TOWNS, or any other place where the name could be conceivably be pronounced) - is it pronounced like it'd be usually pronounced in English ("dzaa-nah")? I'm just asking because it's based on a Finnish name and it has probably mutated a little bit along the way. =) Also, I'd like to know who the real-life counterpart really is because as it stands, it's a little bit vague. --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 20:01, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :2 years later, the question rages on. Did they say Jaana's name in IX? Well, she was in it, so I guess they must have. I would have remembered if it was DZAA-NAH, so it was probably pronounced close to the way I've been pronouncing it for 25 years: JAH-NAH. Usually I don't bother with pronunciation guides for words not native to Ultima, but I think this one esoteric enough. Whoever puts one in there should take a look at the Pronunciation Guides section of the style guide first. :This could bring up another question: what to do if they pronounce it wrong in U9? I've always considered misspellings as authoritative because... I dunno, for the same reason imperfect stamps go up in value. However, I didn't feel like agreeing with the only pronunciation of which I'm aware of "Stygian". This mispronunciation was done in the intro to UU, which I feel is sloppy work done on a game not developed by Origin. And I expect that throughout production of U4, Garriott used the correct pronunciation. :So what do you think should happen if the Britannia word is different from the out-world word? In this case I think we should let the Finns keep their name, rather than overriding it with a mispronunciation of a name from an Ultima that nobody liked. AngusM 04:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It isn't the way I like to pronounce it but I hope this helps. Recorded from the FM-Towns version -- Fenyx4 01:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It might. That's for U6, right? I got YAW-NAH out of that. What do we know about that version? I'm wondering what the Origin footprint on that version would be (see my arguments above for why I pooh-poohed a UU pronunciation). So we still need to know :::#The Origin footprint on the FM-Towns version :::#What they said in U9 :::#What they say in Finland :::#What we are going to do about it if we don't have harmony among them. :::AngusM 03:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::In addressing the first point, the voices they used were all Origin employees as far as I recall. For example, I know for a fact that Richard Garriott and Chuck Bueche provided the voices of Lord British and Chuckles, respectively. I would say it's pretty a reliable source. --Terilem 04:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::In addressing the third point, the name is spelled as it is written, Jaana. Mostly it is hard for English speaking people to comprehend that Finnish language is spelled as it is written. Rodimus 09:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::1.As Terilem said the english version was voiced by Origin employees. I can type up the voice credits and put them somewhere (they don't say who voiced what). But I'm not sure where it would go without cluttering up the page. There is no Jaana listed however so it's doubtful that she voiced herself. :::::3.http://www.forvo.com/word/jaana/ <- Finnish seems to match the FM Towns version. :::::4.I'd take the FM Towns version over U9. :) :::::-- Fenyx4 16:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I guess there's not much left to stall over. I've removed the banner and placed the pronunciation guide. AngusM 21:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry to rehash the issue at this point, but you might want to consider changing the pronunciation guide to something more accent-neutral (Yah-na?). "Yaw-nah" might sound right with an American accent, but not with others. --Terilem 03:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Audio Pronunciation I noticed the addition of the audio pronunciation to the page... I may've been irresponsible and spent a few hours yesterday hacking at the Nuvie code and came up with a way to export the speech directly. It's far from user friendly as it is but I could A) upload a better version of this one (it has fire sound effects in the background) and B) upload audio pronunciation for a lot more of the characters. Would people be interested in this? -- Fenyx4 04:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds like a great idea to me! --Terilem 05:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just an update on this (since I said I'd do this forever I ago). I started work on this and got so disgusted by the horrible voice acting I had to stop. If there are any that people feel we need to know how it is pronounced I can pull those specific ones out. -- Fenyx4 04:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe, I can't say I blame you. I watched a few videos of the FM-Towns version on Youtube and hearing Sentri talk with a thick Texan accent made me want to run for the hills. --Terilem 04:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC)